


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°124 : « Achat »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [124]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Legends Never Die, this is my otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Luke se trouvait confronté à l'une des questions les plus ardues de son existence : que pouvait-il donc offrir à Mara pour son anniversaire ?!
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°124 : « Achat »

**Author's Note:**

> Pourquoi nous passerions-nous de notre ship préféré ? ;)

Luke avait un problème. Assez important. Presque critique. Il faisait les cent pas dans son salon, les mains derrière le dos, la tête baissée vers le parquet, perdu dans ses pensées stressantes.

Comment allait-il pouvoir y arriver ?...

Il savait qu'il devrait plutôt se réjouir que son problème actuel n'était pas posé par un énième ennemi mortel voulant rétablir un système Impérial. Il savait que c'était un luxe que le problème posé relève de la sphère privée.

Il avait découvert la date de naissance de Mara quelques temps auparavant, sur les papiers signés lors de leur mariage, et son anniversaire était le lendemain. Là. Lendemain. Imminent. Cadeau. Au secours.

Que pouvait-il donc offrir à cette féroce guerrière ? Même offrir un cadeau à Leia relevait moins du casse-tête. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que cette histoire de cadeau hantait Luke, sans qu'il parvienne à démêler le nœud du problème.

_Réfléchis, Luke. C'est Mara, elle aime la baston et les armes, c'est donc absolument ridicule de lui offrir un roman ou un livre de cuisine, comme tu l'as déjà remarqué il y a quatre jours._

Les armes. Les armes ! Mara n'avait-elle pas mentionné, deux semaines auparavant, avoir perdu un poignard ?

Luke attrapa prestement cape et carte de crédit, et fila en quête d'un armurier exceptionnel sur Coruscant.

**Author's Note:**

> Un livre de cuisine pour Mara xDD


End file.
